goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern Chick monster line
The Wyvern Chick, Pteranodon, and Winged Lizard are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling flying winged reptiles with bird-like talons, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Despite the similar names, Wyvern Chicks are not in the same monster line as Wyverns. Wyvern Chick A Wyvern Chick is a yellow variant with a cyan underbody and wings, and a blue head and talons. Statistically, this monster has 124 HP, 128 Attack, 36 Defense, 76 Agility, and 6 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 95. In battle, the Wyvern Chick can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Fire Breath: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of fire at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Wyvern Chick yields 83 EXP, 76 Gold and there’s a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Weasel's Claw. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 107 EXP and 98 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Wyvern Chicks are first battled on Gondowan Cliffs, and subsequently throughout the overworld region of Gondowan between Gondowan Cliffs and Kibombo (but not throughout Kibombo Mountains along the way). The Wyvern Chick is roughly at the same general level of strength and defense as the Wild Gorilla in Gondowan Cliffs. Since the Wild Gorilla doesn't appear in the subsequent area of overworld, but the Wyvern Chick does, the Wyvern Chick happens to be about the strongest monster in that area, equal to the likes of Wolfkin Cub. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Pteranodon A Pteranodon is a cyan variant with a light-green underbody and wings, and a red head and talons. Statistically, this monster has 242 HP, 291 Attack, 100 Defense, 166 Agility, and 8 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 95 and its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. In battle, the Pteranodon can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Ice Breath: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of air filled with pieces of ice at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 50 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). * Banshee Howl: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that launches rings of purple energy through a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 70, and there is a chance that the hit Adept will be inflicted with Stun. Felling a Pteranodon yields 341 EXP, 174 Gold and there’s a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 441 EXP and 226 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Pteranodons is one of the common monsters fought on land throughout the entire Great Western Sea portion of the world, and also within Shaman Village Cave and the small area in Trial Road accessible through the Hover Psynergy. Of the roughly equal monsters fought on land in the western portion of the world map, the Pteranodon has the highest HP and Defense. Its area-of-effect abilities are rather low-powered, however. Winged Lizard A Winged Lizard is a violet variant with a tan underbody and wings, and a light-green head and talons. Statistically, this monster has 337 HP, 452 Attack, 160 Defense, 202 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 95 and its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. In battle, the Winged Lizard can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Fire Breath: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a mass of fire at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). * Banshee Howl: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that launches rings of purple energy through a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 70, and there is a chance that the hit Adept will be inflicted with Stun. Felling a Winged Lizard yields 467 EXP and 212 Gold, and there’s a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Dragon Skin, making it the only infinite source of this forgeable material in the game. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 607 EXP and 275 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/16. Winged Lizards are only fought in the optional Yampi Desert Cave dungeon. Among the monsters in this optional end-game area, the Winged Lizard has the lowest defenses, and its abilities are rather weak compared to other monsters' (its version of Fire Breath is literally half as powerful as the version of Fire Breath used by the Fire Dragon randomly fought throughout the same area), which is spiritually compensated by it having the highest agility rating of the monsters. Its rare drop can be desirable for forging moderately strong endgame equipment, particularly Dragon Boots, so it is often either farmed or made the subject of Random Number Generator abuse. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance